Family Restrooms And Lipstick Stains
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: "So Random" and "Mackenzie Falls" have a photo shoot. What happens when someone spills food all over Chad? Will there be Channy? R & R to find out! One-Shot!
1. Sonny's POV

**Alright readers, just a little one shot I came up with. I'm writing this as I go, with only a small plot in mind, so bear with me! Kinda long!**

**SPOV:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm started going off. I so desperately wanted to hit the snooze button. But I couldn't, because today was a special day. Today was Picture Day over at Condor Studios. Not only would "_So Random!" _and "_Mackenzie Falls_" be taking promo pictures as a cast, but we were all getting new headshots! I was kind of excited, seeing as I haven't had a headshot since the one that my whole cast got when I was joining "_So Random_!"

I shut off my alarm and sat up in my bed. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I threw my feet over the edge of my bed. I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in. 20 minutes later I came out and put on a bathrobe. I sat down in front of my vanity mirror and started to put on my makeup. A little foundation, a little powder, a little blush, light eyeshadow, easy eyeliner, a coat of mascara and touch of dark pink lipstick.

I walked into my closet to pick out my clothes. I chose a hot pink skirt with a black stripe at the top, a grey and white top and my purple leather half jacket. I added black bracelets and a turqoiuse and green necklace for accesories.

I went back over to my vanity mirror and blow dried what was left of my most dry hair. I put in some moose and and brushed my hair. I got out my curling iron and curled the ends, and curled my bangs a little to give it a wave. I parted my hair and pulled it back into a clip, leaving out my bangs. I smiled in the mirror as I was please with my outcome. I put on some black strap heels and grabbed my purple hand bag. (**To see Sonny's outfit go to my profile.)**

I walked into the kitchen to see my smiling mother as she was frying up and egg.

_"Your toast is in the toaster, orange juice on the table, and your egg is just about done!"_

_"Thank you Mom! You didn't have to do this for me!"_

_"It's really no problem, sweetie. You look very pretty! Special occasion?"_

_"Remember, Mom? It's Picture Day at the Studio."_

_"Ahhhh, that's right! Well you look gorgeous." _She said as she handed me my egg and toast.

As I took my last bite and sipped my last bit of orange juice I stood up.

"_Thanks again, Mom! I'll see you later tonight."_

_"Sure thing honey, love you_!'

She said as I walked out the door. I put on my sunglasses and got into my car. As I started to drive down the highway, I felt the breeze in my hair. Nothing was going to ruin this perfect day.

**CPOV:**

I put on my leather jacket and fixed my hair. _Man, did I look __**GOOD**_! Yeah, they said I couldn't be this handsome, and yet, here I am! I looked in the mirror and clicked my tounge as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a Pop Tart and walked out the door. I put on my shades and hopped in.

I arrived at Condor Studios at 10:10. Not only am I fashionablly late, but I arrived at 10:10. And it's rumored that if you look at the clock when it's all the same number or double numbers like that, then someone's thinking about you. Difference is, I didn't need some silly little numbers on a clock to tell me that. I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I already knew millions of girls were always thinking about me. I locked my car and walked into the Commissionary. I stopped at the door and looked off into the distance to give everyone a chance to stare at me.

**TPOV:**

_"I am SO pretty_!" I said one more time as I closed my mirror.

"_Yeah. We get it Tawni. You've only told us..what? 6,000 times?" _Complained Zora.

_"Yeah! And it's only the morning_!" I squealed.

This was Tawni Day! It was a day where I got PAID to smile and look pretty! I mean, I already get to do that on "_So Random_!" but I have to act, which requires concentration...and thought...and, bored already! Not only did I look pretty, but Sonny wasn't here yet, which made me happy. Because remember, Tawni Hart is always 2 things: Pretty, and something else! 

"_Randoms..." _said a familiar voice in a dulled tone.

"_Chip_." Said Nico in the same dulled tone.

_"Uh, you guys do know it's picture day, right?"_

"_Don't you mean "Tawni Day_?" I beamed.

Chad looked at me confused.

"_Yes Chad, we know it's picture day_." Grady said in a "**DUH**" kind of tone.

_"...then why do you guys look so horrible_?" Chad said as he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"_UGH! He makes me SO...SO..."_

"_So what, Tawni_?" asked Grady.

"_Hold on, I have to look and see!" _

I pulled out my mirror.

"_Angry! It makes me angry_!" I took a second look. "_AND PRETTY!" _I smiled happily to myself.

**CPOV:**

I walked out of the Commisionary down the halls of "So Random"

Something just wasn't right, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked good, I insuted the randoms. _Randoms. Random. Ramble. Scramble. Eggs. Scrambled Eggs. Over-Easy. Fried. Sunny-Side-Up. Sunny. Sonny. Sonny_.

I haven't argued with her yet! That was it. I wonder where she is. She wasn't in the cafeteria...maybe she's in her dressing room.

**SPOV:**

I was sitting in my dressing room reading a book.

"_Knock Knock_"

I heard as my door opened.

"_Oh Hi Chad_!" I said cheerfully.

_"Well aren't you just extra Sunny today?" _he chuckled.

_"Well, maybe a little more than usual. It's picture day! I haven't had my headshot done in a while, so I'm pretty excited."_

_"You know, I'd calm yourself down. If you get anymore bubbly you might just explode_." He said as he sat down on the arm of my seat.

"_You know what Chad? This is a perfect day, and even YOU can't ruin it!" _I said as I closed my book and stood up smiling.

"_Oh __**REALLY**__ now?" _He said, standing to face me.

"_Yes Really! This is going to be a great day, and YOU of all people aren't gonna ruin it!"_

_"Well good!"_

_"Good!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"So we good?"_

_"Oh we are SO good!" _

By now are faces were inches apart. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. Just as our lips were so close we could almost taste it;

"_Oh, and by the way Sonny, we're gonna look better than you_!" (**Anyone recognize that line that I tweaked? Who can tell me what episdoe? O.o)**

I scoffed as I backed away. He was smirking.

"_Out, NOW."_

_"Aww, is bright, cheery Sonny getting a little testy?"_ He chuckled as he backed towards the door.

"_Out, NOW!"_

_"I thought nothing was gonna ruin your perfect day!" _He said as he was closer to the door.

_"Hence why I'm sending you away! Now, OUT!"_

_"Fine. But you'll miss me." _He said with his hand reaching for the handle.

_"No I won't_!" I said with a higher tone in my voice then before.

"_Someone's in denial againnnn!" _Chad said mocking me.

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Ha! You admit it! Nice try, Monroe!"_

"_UGH! Just get OUT Chad_!" I said, completely flustered by now.

"_Jeez, why didn't you just say so?" _He said as he winked and walked out the door.

I was furious, but I couldn't help but giggle. I was having a great day, and in a matter of not even 5 minutes he managed to come in, almost give me a compliment, take it back, push my buttons, argue with me, push my buttons some more, then leave like nothing happened. "_Well I gotta give him props._" I chuckled to myself.

"_PROPS ACCEPTED!" _I heard him yell from down the hall. I just grumbled.

**~3 Hours Later~**

**SPOV:**

The shoot was going really well. They had taken the cast of "_So Random!" _and "_Mackenzie Falls" _to a professional photography studio for our shoot, which was a last minute change of plans. We had just finished all the cast pictures, and now we got a 45 minute lunch break before coming back for our headshots. I was on my way to the extra room they had in their building, which they had set up as a cafeteria for us when I heard a slight crash and a yell. I saw a figure run past me, covered in food. I wondered in curiosity for a moment but then shrugged it off. After I finished my lunch, I still had 15 minutes left before I had to be back. I decided to go to the restroom to freshen up.

I walked up to the girls bathroom only to find the that it was being cleaned. I looked around and found a family restroom. I opened the door and burst out laughing. Standing in the mirror drenched in food was none other than _Chad Dylan Cooper_. His hair, his clothes, everything. I couldn't stop laughing.

"_Will you cut it out_!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in and shut the door_. "Chad, what are you doing? Do you know what people are gonna think when they saw you pull me in he-"_

"_Oh hush no one saw anything. I couldn't have you standing there laughing at me like a fool. I am in a CRISIS here_!" He said, frantically pointing to himself.

I still hadn't completely stopped laughing. "_A crisis? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? We have hair and makeup people here, Chad."  
_

"_Why gee, Sonny. Thank you, I didn't think of that! I can't go out there looking like this! I'm not a fool!"_

"_Well then what are you gonna do about it?" _I said pulling a french fry out of his hair and eating it.

He swatted my hand, followed by many karate chops aimed at no one.

"_I am going to do nothing! WE are going to do something!"_

_"Wha-? Chad! No! I have to be back in 15 minutes!"_

_"What and I DON'T? Sonny, I'm the one in CRISIS here! Can you stop being so selfish for a MINUTE?"_

_"Chad! I am not selfish! I just have to be ba-. Okay, you know what? Forget it. I'll help you."_

_"Thank you." _He said with a sigh of relief.

I picked the whole pieces of food out of his hair while he took paper towels and washed the mess off of his clothes.

"_Well my clothes are stained, but at least it's presentable enough to wardrobe so I can explain what happened to me. It was your stupid casts fault anyway_." He said wiping his shirt.

"_My casts fault? What happened?"_

_"Well, if you MUST know, I was TRYING to enjoy my lunch when Dumb and Dumber came up and dumped their food all over me!"_

_"Okay Chad, first of all, don't call them dumb. Second of all, aren't you exaggerating just a weeeeensie bit?" _I looked up at him with obvious eyes.

"_Ugh. Fine. So maybe they tripped because they wern't paying attention. EITHER WAY, it was their fault!"_

**CPOV:**

_"Okay Chad, seriously, chill. We'll just wash your hair in the sink._

_"THE SINK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

_"I could just take you over to hair the way you are now."_

_"No. CDC does NOT wash his hair in SINKS."_

_"Okay, to hair it is!" _She said as she grabbed my arm and reached for the door.

_"No. Sonny. Wait_." I said as I pulled back her arm.

_"That''s what I thought. Now, just lean your head back."_

_"Ugh...this is so disgusting."_

_"Chad, stop complaining."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

_"So we good?" _

_"Oh we're so go-OW!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"The water is BURNING hot!"_

_"Oh my gosh Chad, relax! I though I had seriously hurt you!"_

_"You did!"_

_"Oh just shut up already!"_

**SPOV:**

Chad scoffed. I put the soap in my hair and started scrubbing. Chad closed his eyes and smiled.

_"This feels kinda nice."_

_"Doesn't it? I used to love going to get my haircut just because the shampooing was my favorite part._" I smiled as I thought of memories.

I rinsed his hair and he stood up. He shook his hair like a wet dog.

"_CHAD! You got my shirt wet!"_

_"Sonny, stop complaining_." He said, mocking me.

I giggled a little.

"_Now how do you suppose I dry my hair?" _He looked around the room.

I noticed a hand dryer on the wall. I looked at the dryer, then at him. A sly grin grew on my face. Chad looked over at the dryer, then at me.

_"Not. Happening_." He demanded.

2 minutes later Chad was bent back, head under the hand dryer. I gotta admit, this was quite amussing.

_"This is quite the sight to see. Chad Dylan Cooper dries hair in Family Restroom under a hand drier."_

_"If you speak a word to this of anyone Monroe, I swear..."_

_"Re-lax Chad. I'm just playing. Okay. Your hair is dry!"_

He stood up and looked in the mirror.

_"But...it's all messy."_

_"Here, let me fix it_." I started to fix his hair. He swatted my hand once again.

_"NO ONE. Touches CDC'S hair."_

_"Chad...I just washed and dried it."_

_"That's different. Now it's dry."_

I groaned.

_"Look Chad, we have to be back in 5 minutes, do you want me to fix it or not?"_

He grumbled. _"Hurry_."

I took my fingers and rustled through his hair . His hair was soft and shaggy. I shaped it into a baby mohawk, though not quite a mohawk. "_Done!" _I said cheerfully.

He looked in the mirror. _"Not half bad, Monroe."_

"_Thanks_." I blushed. By now the stains on his had dried and wern't even visable. He actually looked **BETTER** than before.

"_So, you gonna open your own salon now_?" He said jokingly, turning to face me.

"_Nah. I'm a one-customer kinda girl. So next time you're in a "crisis" you just come to me, okay?" _I said chuckling.

I looked into his eyes once again. They were both sparkling. Once again our faces were inches apart, and now our lips so close we could almost taste it. I closed my eyes and leaned in. So did he. In an instant we were in a passionate lip lock. I pulled back.

_"Kissing in a family restroom...very romantic_." I giggled.

He smiled and said "_Stop complaining Monroe_."

And he kissed me again, this time deeper, but sweeter.

And with that he walked out of the bathroom heading back for his headshots._ "I'll catch ya later_." He said with a click of his tounge.

_"Chad wait! You have-" _It was too late. He had turned the corner down the hall.

I was gonna tell him he had lipstick on his face. Oh well! I laughed as I walked out of the bathroom and down the other hall to go get my headshots done.

**~The End!~**

**I hope you guys like it! I just came up with it on the spot. Please review! :D**


	2. Chad's POV

**A/N: Readers! I am SO sorry for not getting this sequel out! BUT-you guys have stayed true to me and my story and keep reviewing and favorited, so THANK YOU! Here's the long awaited official second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! ~Sonny-Chad-Channy**

**CPOV:**

_"I'll catch ya later."_ I told her as I walked out of the room._ "Smooth as ice_" I thought to myself. I was walking down the halls, headed back to get my new headshots. In my head I was still thinking about the whole scenario that just happened. I go from being drenched in food by the "_Randoms", _to cleaning my clothes with a paper towel, to having my hair dryed by a blow dryer, to kissing Sonny Monroe. All in a matter of 10 minutes. I finally walked into the room where my cast was waiting for me. They were all gathered around just having a conversation.

"_Falls..." _I said announcing my re-arrival. They all turned around and faced me.

A roar of laughter came about the room. So loud I couldn't even hear myself think. _"What is so funny?"_ I asked with a concerned look.

Nothing. They just continued laughing. And pointing.

"_Y-Yo-You-..." _Trevor was trying to contain himself long enough to tell me, but just failed.

"_Trying a new look, Chad?" _asked Penelope who was practically toppled over.

"_What are you guys talking about? Clearly you all have lost it." _I said as I walked to a chair to sit down.

"_WE'VE lost it, Chad? Ya sure about that_?" Asked Devon, who was attempting to compose himself.

"_Well, you all are bursting like maniacs, for no reason. So, yes, I qualitfy that as "losing it" _

"_WHAT do you MEAN for no reason, Chad? Are you seriously that dense?"_ asked Penelope.

"_HEY! I resent that! Why don't you stop acting like fools and tell me what you're all dying over?"_

_"It's YOU, Chad! Have you seen yourself lately?"_

_"Ha, I'm the dense one? Of course I have. And as usual, I look good_." I said popping my collar.

"Don't you mean pretty?" Trevor asked as he burst out laughing once again.

"_Look! That was a one time thing! You know my fortune cookie told me I looked pretty that day!" _(**Altered SWAC quote! It's from tonight episode. Make sure you "Check it out!" It's seriously like a mini movie. Plus it's HILARIOUS.)**

_"Wow...he really doesn't know guys." _Penelope said giggling as she walked over to a vanity mirror.

_"Know what?" _I asked with an annoyed expression.

"_This."_ Penelope held the mirror in front of my face.

My jaw dropped. I did'nt know what to say. _Think, Chad, think_! Everyone burst out laughing once again. Now I can't think! I dropped the mirror and ran back to the restroom. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I leaned against the door and let out a deep breath. The door opened and I was knocked to the ground. There stood Sonny.

"_Oh I'm so sor-Chad? You...uh...you have a lil' somethin' right there." _She said wiping the corner of my mouth. I swatted her hand.

"_Yeah! Thanks to you! WHY didn't you tell me? I had my cast laughing at me! They actually found this HUMOROUS. It disgusts me." _I said grabbing a paper towel and wiping my mouth. _"Ick."_

"_Me? I triedddd to tell you_!" (**Haha, also another quote from tonight's episode, really funny part.)**

_"LIES!" _I said as I turned to face her. "_You did no such thing_!"

"_Chad! I did too! I yelled your name but you were already gone!"_

_"WHY didn't you come after me?"_

_"I couldn't! I had to wait a minute until you were gone so people didn't see both of us coming out of there!"_

_"There you go being SELFISH again! Does my image mean NOTHING to you, Sonny? I left to go get headshots with this ...stuff... on my face, and you don't stop me?"_

_"So you're saying that it would've been better to run out of here chasing you, with everyone watching, and leave them with their own nasty thoughts?"_

_"Anything would've been better than THIS, Sonny!"_

_"You are unbelieveable, Chad. It's a little lipstick. SO WHAT. You can wipe it off. Aren't you always saying "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm so hot, blah blah blah."_

_"First of all, I don't talk like that. Second of all, I am hot. Third of all, was there a point to that?"_

_"UGH! Chad, you are worthless. The point was, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! Walk right back in there like nothing happened!"_

_"Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT worthless!"_

_"See! There it is! There's your infamous "Chad-itude!" Now go in there, and use it!"_ Sonny said smiling. I groaned.

"_Fine. What are you even doing here, anyway? Came back for more?" _I said licking my lips.

She rolled her eyes. _"No, I forgot my ring. I took it off while I was washing your hair_." She said while she ruffled my hair.

I swatted her hand.

_"What did I tell you about touching my hair?"_

_"Really? We're not over that yet?"___**(Hehe, another quote**.)

I smirked. "_Well...I better go_." I said as I turned to leave.

_"Wait..."_ she said grabbing my arm. She pulled me in and was about to kiss me.

"_Not. Again_." I said as I pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. She grumbled and smacked my arm. "_Catch ya later_." I said as I walked to my death.

I walked back into the room. I walked back to where the photographers were already set up. None of my cast spoke a word to me. They all just stiffled laughs whenever I walked by. _"Alright_" announced the photographer, _"I want girls on this side, boys on the other." _She said motioning.

"_Oh, Chad. I believe your on the wrong side. Ladies are over there_." Trevor laughed as he high fived Devon. I shot him a death glare.

**~3 Days Later~**

It had been 3 days since the shoot. It was now Monday. My cast had pretty much gotten over the whole incident after almost 3 days of torture. I walked into the Commissionary to find a turned over cover of "_Tween Weekly_" on the table. I flipped it over and screamed. The "_So Random_" and "_Macknzie Falls_" cast ran in.

"_CHAD! What's wrong_?" Sonny asked, looking at me frantically.

I stand there with a blank expression on my face. Finally I spoke.

"_**WHO. DID. THIS**_?" I asked furious, as I held up the magazine. Again, everyone burst out laughing. "_This is NOT funny! WHO did this?" _

No one answered. Sonny grabbed the magazine from my hands and read the title._** "Chad Dylan Cooper is secretly a girl?" **_Her jaw dropped. She just looked at me while everyone else continued laughing. Tawni grabbed the cover.

"_Aww, are you finally coming out, Chad?"_ She asked.

I stole the cover. _"NO! I am NOT coming out. And I certainly am NOT a girl."_

"_Then why were you wearing lipstick_?" Gravy asked.

"_I don't have to explain anything to you...people!"_** (Another quote. xD)**

"_No, but you do have some explaining to do to us!"_ My cast said. **(Oh! DOUBLE quote!)**

"_It...was...my...Healthy...Lip...Paste."_

_"Healthy Lip Paste? Seriously dude?" _Trevor asked.

_"Yes, it was reccomened by the makeup people. They said to leave it on for 5 minutes. It makes your lips appear healthier, and they said it would look better in the shoot."_ I stood by my lie.

Sonny was just shaking her head side to side holding her forehead.

"_Uh huh. " _Penelope said unimpressed. _"Then why did you bolt out of the room?"_

"_B-because...I forgot that it was time to take it off. A-and if you leave it on for too long...it can...burn your lips." _

_"Wow. And you call yourself a good actor?" _Blondie said as she, Cloudy, Rainy, and Zoro left.

"_GREAT actor!"_ I yelled.

My cast threw the magazine on the table and walked back to our set. I slumped down in the chair and Sonny sat beside me.

_"My life. Is over." _

_"Chad. Stop over-reacting. It is not OVER."_

_"Yes it is, Sonny! Do you not get it? People are gonna think I'm a GIRL!"_

_"Chad, they KNOW you're not a girl. You just gotta set up a meeting with Santiago to explain your story."_

I scoffed. _"Santiago? Really, Sonny? Really? Did you forget how much I hate that guy? My muck-covered face is now over millions of copies of Tween Weekly. "_

_"Trust me. You're gonna look back on this in a few years and laugh_!" She said as she tried to laugh it off.

_"You comedians think everything can be funny. This isn't something you just brush off." I_ huffed.

"_Oh, Chad. Sad, sad, little Chad_." She said mocking me. "_You need to just let this go. The bigger reaction you have to it, the bigger reaction your fans will have to it. Just ignore it."_

I sighed. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right. "_Are you mocking me_?" I asked with a smirk.

_"Hmm...maybe I am, maybe I'm not_!" She said standing up, challenging me.

"_Well good_!" I said standing up.

"_Good!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

We leaned in and kissed. I pulled back and smiled. "_See ya, Munroe_." I picked up the magazine and threw it away.

"_WAIT! Chad! You have lipstick on your face again!" _She said as she ran out of the commisonary chasing him.

**A/N: Okay, so I personally think this totally sucked. I'm sorry if I dissapointed you guys. :/ But...if you dont mind...still leave a review and tell me whatcha think? Thank you guys! :)**


	3. OHMYSWAC! A,N

**...Well hey guys! What are you guys doing here? **

**Oh...right...you're here to read my story. Well, this is the part where I dissapoint you. *sigh* **

**After long, hard thought, multiple reviews, and opinions from other favorite authors of mine, I have decided to leave this story as a two-shot.**

***readers yell and throw popcorn at me***

**Now I know, you were all probably thinking that this was **_**finally**_** a new chapter, that I had **_**finally **_**made up my mind, but no, I didn't. And I am ****SO ****sorry. :(**

**I ****really**** thought about it, and I just feel that this plot could get old too quickly, and I want it to be known as a good two-shot. I'm really enjoying writing, so there ****will**** be other stories, that ****can**** be made into 3-shots. :)**

**I would just like to thank ****everyone**** from the**** bottom of my heart****, for making this story so popular, giving it so much attention and feedback, and I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys.**

**I mean, 2 chapters, and 53 freaking reviews? LIKE OHMYSWAC! 14 Alerts, and 41 Favorites? OHMYSWAC! And 4,962 hits, and 2,838 visitors? OHMYFREAKINGSWAC! IT'S ONE FLIPPING STORY! YOU GUYS BLOW MY FREAKING MIND! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**On the brightside: I ****DID**** update my first and most popular story, **_**"Life's A Beach**_**", so y'all should go "**_**Check It Out**_**" along with my not-so-popular one-shot "**_**Werewolves, Vampires, And Snakes, Oh My!" **_

**I feel so bad asking you guys to look at them, but I sure would appreciate it. :D**_** *Makes innocent Dakota Condor face***_

**Oh yeah! And**** PLEASE ****go check out my story I'm Co-Writing with **_**LilRockerStar**_**, called **_**"Suggestive Sleepwalker." **_**She has the first chapter up, and I sent her the second chapter, so it'll be up whenever she checks her email. Haha.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Sonny-Chad-Channy**


End file.
